


No Longer Alone

by asingerofsongs, MayGlenn



Series: Stars and Skies [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abandonment, Attachment Is Forbidden, Child Neglect, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't Tell Rey What To Do, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Hurt!Rey, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Code, Menstruation, Multi, New Jedi Order, Nightmares, Poe and Finn Take Care of their Girlfriend, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rey Kenobi, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey's Background Revealed, Sick!Rey, Sickfic, Vaccinate Your Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asingerofsongs/pseuds/asingerofsongs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey recognized the illness coming on for a few days. She had been sick before, on Jakku, though not often—if she had been sick often or very badly, she might have died, with no one to care for her. She remembered once curling up in her AT-AT and barring the door, but Teedo had got in and stolen her food while she slept, anyway.</p><p>So knowing she was sick made her paranoid, and crabby.</p><p>As she was working on the Falcon, Chewie said something which she couldn't even understand because her head had gotten muddled, and she threw the tool she was working with across the room to cover up the fact that she couldn't hold it right and screamed at him to leave her alone. Chewbacca had shouted right back and stormed off, which, all things considered, made her feel a bit better. She didn’t like being a bully. </p><p>She had just stood up to go after him when everything around her spun and then went dark, and she dropped like a load of bricks. </p><p>Which would have been fine, had she not been standing at the top of the Falcon's ramp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rey recognized the illness coming on for a few days. She had been sick before, on Jakku, though not often—if she had been sick often or very badly, she might have died, with no one to care for her. She remembered once curling up in her AT-AT and barring the door, but Teedo had got in and stolen her food while she slept, anyway.

So knowing she was sick made her paranoid. She still trained with Luke, even though her grasp of the Force was sloppy and her grip on her lightsaber even sloppier, and on the third day like this he sent her away and told her to rest tomorrow. And, oh joy, the downside of having enough to eat (because there had to be a downside to not being starving every day) meant that her monthly cycle was regular and, apparently, had kriffing fantastic timing. Ugh.

The combination made her crabby, then, too, as well as paranoid. She snapped at Finn when he stole a potato off her plate this morning, which she immediately regretted, mainly because Finn was so apologetic and morose afterward, and partially because she'd gone to the toilets and vomited up her breakfast anyway. What a waste. Then when Poe asked if she was doing all right she was short with him, and though he brushed it off she could tell he was trying to hide that his feelings had been hurt. As she was working on the _Falcon_ , Chewie said something which she couldn't even understand because her head had gotten muddled, and she threw the tool she was working with across the room to cover up the fact that she couldn't hold it right and screamed at him to leave her alone. Chewbacca had shouted right back and stormed off, which, all things considered, made her feel a bit better. She didn’t like being a bully.

She had just stood up to go after him when everything around her spun and then went dark, and she dropped like a load of bricks.

Which would have been fine, had she not been standing at the _top_ of the _Falcon_ 's ramp.

Finn was minding his own business, cleaning weapons because it had to be done and his soldiers had been so busy lately that they hadn't had the chance. It was quiet, and peaceful, and he was enjoying himself right up until Chewie came storming in and scared the living daylights out of him by roaring loudly. He scrambled to his feet with a yelp and shook his head. "Chewie—Chewbacca—I can't understand—I’m _sorry_!" he said, and Chewie stopped shouting at him with a grumble.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, and Chewie took his arm with surprising gentleness, dragging him after him. The Wookiee was practically stomping back in the direction of the hangar where the _Falcon_ was always docked when it was on base. Chewie didn't seem frantic or panicked, which was good...but he _did_ seem angry.

They entered the hangar and Chewie shouted—Finn recognized Rey's name. "Chewie, what's _wrong_?" he asked, "Where's—"

[Rey! You are sick! You have to—Rey?] Chewie asked, just as they came around the corner and saw the _Falcon_ —and the _Falcon's_ ramp, more importantly, with a light tan bundle at the bottom.

"Rey!" Finn echoed, and ran to her. "Rey? Hey, sweetheart, can you wake up for me? Maker, you're burning up. Come on, sunshine." Rey shifted, her movements uncoordinated, and Finn sighed in relief.

"I'm fine," Rey said, and Finn stared. "I'm fine."

"You're not, but okay. What's happening?" he asked her.

"Stop it! Kriff," Rey said, shivering violently all of a sudden. "Why do they keep it so cold in here?" her teeth were chattering. She pushed against Finn and tried to stand. "I'm just going to go lie down," she said, but her stupid, useless knees buckled and she listed back into Finn's arms. Finn's warm arms.

[Did she fall?] Chewie asked, furry hands checking her over for injury. [You better take her to Medical.]

"I don't want to go to Medical," Rey said, sounding more petulant than she meant to sound. "I'm just on my cycle, and a bit...under the weather," Rey protested, but it was getting hard to focus on anything.

Finn was reasonably sure that being on her cycle was _not_ Rey's problem, and this was verified when Chewie roared softly at her. Finn was taking so much of her weight that he was fairly certain she wouldn't be able to walk of her own accord—and she was clinging closer to him as she shivered. "Okay—but how about we go to Medical anyway? Surely this isn't _normal_ ," Finn ventured, and glanced over at Chewie for verification. The Wookiee shook his head. "And then we can go back to bed if you want, and you can sleep this off...whatever it is."

Rey frowned deeply, and was still frowning and peering suspiciously around her as Finn helped her stagger toward Medical. It was a sign of her deteriorating state that she didn't see Poe in his bright orange jumpsuit walking past until he was shouting at them: 

"Hey, my darlings, what's—Rey, what _happened_ to you, sweetheart?" he cried, suddenly ducking in front of them, but Rey shied back. She looked like death warmed over.

Rey felt like she was going to be sick. She was quite suddenly too warm, and there were too many people crowding her. "Don't _touch_ me!" she snapped, her hand going to her bag and her lightsaber.

Poe froze, looking to Finn helplessly.

Finn hadn't ever considered that a sick Force user might be mildly dangerous, but it occurred to him quite suddenly when Rey reached for her lightsaber. "Hey, easy, huh?" he asked her calmly as he met Poe's gaze. "No sudden movements, we get it. We're all okay," he said, trying to reassure all of them—even Chewie, who was more being very quiet, as if afraid he'd frighten Rey.

Rey's vision spun again. "Oh. Poe, it's— _you_ —" she said, and then her eyes rolled back and she fell forward.

"Kriff!" Poe cried, and he and Finn ran into each other to catch her. Her eyelids were fluttering weakly and her body was limp. "What the hell happened?" he demanded, helping to scoop her into Finn's arms. She went quietly enough, but just in case, Poe relieved her of her saber and tucked it into a zippered pocket of his flight suit. "I get back from training recruits and suddenly—did she eat something bad? Let's get her to Medical," he said, continuing to grill Finn as they brought her in and laid her down on a bed a medidroid indicated.

Dr. Kalonia, when she saw them, visibly sighed. But when she realized that neither Finn nor Poe were the ones bleeding, unconscious, disoriented, limping, or otherwise broken, she hurried over in concern. "What's wrong?" she asked, and Finn sighed, reaching a hand out to press Rey's shoulder back to the bed when she tried to get up.

"She has a fever, and she keeps passing out. And she was afraid of Poe until she realized who he was."

Poe went around to the other side of the bed, brushing hair back from her face. "She's been acting off for a few days. I think she's been getting sick. Yikes, you’re warm," he told Rey with a frown.

Dr. Kalonia sighed. "Commander Dameron, _please_. You might even be a worse nuisance when you're _not_ a patient." Poe flushed and took a step back, but he hovered as close as he dared. "Explain how 'off,'" she instructed as she ran a scanner over Rey, noting an elevated temperature, low oxygen levels, and hypoglycemia.

"Well, she's been snappy, you know, more than usual," Poe supplied. "And weird about food. Hoarding, more than usual, but not eating as much. And I _thought_ she had a fever, but..." Poe grimaced. He had thought _she_ would say something, or that she would be fine. This was going to be the last time he let her tough it out without saying anything.

Dr. Kalonia nodded. "Rey, sweetheart, can you hear me?"

Rey blinked and sat up. "Stop, wait. How did I get here?"

"You're in medical. You're all right. I'm going to just do a few tests, but I have a suspicion it's Corellian Fever..."

Poe laughed until he realized she was serious. "But, like, only kids get that! And there's a vaccine, isn't there?"

"Oh, yes, a very effective one. Usually administered around the age of _eight_..."

Poe took a moment to think that through, and his eyes widened. "Oh, _shit_ ," he said, before he could help himself.

"Wait what is—Rey, stop, lie down—Corellian Fever? _Rey_ , you're fine. We're helping. Do you understand?" Finn said, because Rey was still shifting uneasily, refusing to settle down.

"You're probably inoculated," Poe told Finn, and had a depressing image of Finn being inoculated basically against his will against things he would never know he was vaccinated for. "Corellian flu, it's a disease kids get. Most people are vaccinated when they're young."

"It's usually mild and rarely fatal when children get it," Dr. Kalonia supplied, taking a blood sample and moving to a large computer to run a test. What she didn’t say was that it was often worse and occasionally fatal when adults got it.

"Where's my bag?" Rey asked urgently, and Finn looked over at Poe. "Give it back...gotta keep...keep it," she said, and Finn realized she wasn’t going to qualify where to keep it. She was merely stating that she wanted to keep her bag, which meant keeping it with her.

"Sweetheart," Finn said, and petted her hair softly until Kalonia made him back away, "No one will take it. Poe and I will watch it, I promise." He looked at Poe for backup, not sure how to be more reassuring.

Poe pressed the back of his hand gently to Rey's brow. She flinched back at first, as if on instinct, but then seemed to make an active choice to let him touch her. Poe cracked a smile at that, but frowned as he pressed his fingers her cheeks and neck. "Gods, you're warm, sunshine."

"Where's my bag, Poe?" she mumbled. "Why do I feel...so..."

"Shh, it's okay," he told her. "Your bag's right here." He patted Finn's side, but decided not to mention her saber. "Is it okay if he holds it? You can tell me if you need anything from it, and I promise he'll give it to you."

Rey nodded slowly. "I need to get home," she whispered, looking deeply in pain.

"I know, sweetheart, I know." Poe glanced nervously at Finn, and moved in to gently pull her to rest against his chest. She was shuddering and her skin was clammy. "Just a little while and we'll take you home."

Rey shifted, pulling away from Poe and resting against Finn's chest. Poe might have been about to feel jealous, but she put a hand on her bag. "My family...they'll come back."

And that was the sound of his heart breaking just a little. He locked eyes with Finn.

Even BB-8 hooted as if in pain: they were never going to be able to erase the _longing_ with which she had first said that from their databanks, not if they had a full memory wipe.

Finn had no idea what to say, so he pulled Rey closer and held her, one hand rubbing up and down her back. She turned to rest her forehead against his neck and tightened her hold on her bag. "Hurts," she told Poe, her eyes locked on his face just as securely as her hand was on her bag.

"What hurts?" Finn asked, and Rey was quiet for so long that he wondered if she was somehow asleep. "Rey? Sunshine, what hurts?"

"...Everything?" she answered softly.

Poe was almost grateful when Dr. Kalonia returned, because he had nothing to say to that.

"All right, yes, it's Corellian Fever, I'm sorry to say, so you may experience muscle cramps, nausea, and a cough. And of course the fever—" she looked up to Poe and Finn. "If it gets any higher than 40 I want you to bring her back here immediately. Rey, I can give you medicines to help with the symptoms, but the best thing will be rest." She cleaned a spot on her arm for an injection, but Rey shied away, whining, against Finn.

Anything that could turn tough-as-Jakku-desert Rey into something like a scared kid who seemed to only half-register her surroundings and who she was with had to be nasty business, and Finn was relieved that he and Poe didn't have to worry about getting sick, too. But that didn't help Rey, who was still holding tight to him to avoid Kalonia. "Rey, it'll help, promise. And then we can go home and you can sleep and we'll stay with you until you feel better," Finn said gently. He touched her chin so she would look at him. "You know you can trust Dr. K. She's good people. She hasn't even throttled me or Poe yet, even when we annoy her." He looked over as Kalonia snorted softly, and she smiled at him. "And Poe has annoyed her _so many times_. Right?" Finn asked Poe, hoping to distract Rey enough that she'd relax a little, or at least not flinch when Kalonia tried to inject her again.

"Oh yeah, I'm her worst patient ever," Poe told Rey with a grin. "So no trying to take my title, sweetheart, I worked hard for that one!" He leaned in close. "Can I kiss you, love?"

Rey looked confused, but wistful, and nodded, and as Poe leaned in to tuck her against him and peck her cheek, allowing Dr. Kalonia to administer the injection.

“There we are. You can stay here or go back to your room as you desire. Keep her comfortable and hydrated.” She held up medications. “These ones are for pain and fever, take these at least six hours apart, with food if possible.”

“Got it,” Poe said. “And come to you if the fever gets worse. I think I’ve got a thermometer in my first aid kit.” He looked down. “Rey, you want us to carry you, or you want to walk home, darling?”

"Want to walk," Rey said, so certain that she actually sounded coherent for a moment. But once she'd stood, she wavered and looked quickly to Poe and Finn. "I—" she started, and then stopped, her teeth clicking shut on the ‘can't’ that tried to escape. She _could_. If she couldn't, she was a liability, and if she was a liability... If she was a liability... She might be left. Again. Not willingly, of course, but on accident, in a moment of desperation. She _had_ to walk home, even if it seemed an impossible task, even if her knees already shook so badly from standing that she could barely stay upright.

"Why don't you let one of us help?" Finn asked. "We're not going to let anything happen to you. You need to rest, love." He reached a hand for her arm, and winced when she shivered from head to toe and flinched at his touch. It was like she couldn't entirely remember where she was, or that she was completely safe and didn't need to worry about whatever she'd worried about when she got sick on Jakku.

Okay, this was a new low for sharing brainspace with someone, because Poe could _feel_ how hurt she was, how shitty she felt, but on top of all of that she was scared out of her mind. "Rey," he moaned, pulling her into a hug against him. "Rey, my girl, my sun and moons, no one's leaving you. Me and Finno, we're gonna be right here, got it? What if you hold onto me, huh?" He took her hand, kissed her knuckles, and pressed her palm against his heart. "Grab onto my shirt, sweetheart. I got you."

Rey gripped him, finding peace, somehow, in her white-knuckled fist, because she was so used to having nothing good but what her strength could hold onto.

Slowly, gently, like he was trying to lift a baby krayat dragon that could turn on him at any minute, Poe leaned her into his arms until he had all her weight. "Finn, let's go," he said quickly.

Kalonia was looking at them with something like quiet pity. When Finn nodded to Poe and turned to tell her thank you, she lowered get voice so Rey wouldn't hear. "It will likely get worse before it gets better," she warned him, and he almost asked how it could—but he didn't really want to know. Instead, he nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. He was already tired and worried... "Find me if you need me. I'll speak with the General and Luke—if they have anything Force-user-specific you should be concerned about, I'll send them to you. She'll be okay—it’s just going to be a rough few days." She patted Finn's shoulder and he went back to Rey and Poe. She tightened her grip on Poe when Finn stepped up next to them.

"Just me, love," Finn said softly.

"Don't go," Rey moaned, and her eyes fluttered closed.

Poe and Finn exchanged worried looks, but they made it back to their room without mishap, and Poe laid her out on the bed, staying close mainly because she was still gripping his shirt.

"Okay," he said, trying to sound gentle and easy. "Maybe let's get you into some comfy clothes, huh, sweetheart?" he offered.

Rey sat up, blinking carefully. She was cold, but the room was familiar and comfortable, and Finn and Poe were there, and BB-8 hooted in concern. "You came back," she said, and Poe winced.

"Sunshine, we never left," he insisted, but she wasn't listening.

"Need to get more clothes on."

"Er—okay, that's cool, and you can do whatever will help you feel better, but I was thinking less? Like, no boots on the bed? That's the usual rule and you always yell at m—but…that's fine. Boots on bed is fine," Poe said, deciding to pick his battles.

Rey held out her hand, demanding, at him.

"Um, Rey, darling, use your words. I'll give you anything, sweetheart—"

"Your flightsuit. I need it."

Poe looked at Finn. She seemed worryingly lucid but was making zero sense. "Why do you—uhh, can I get you another one? A clean one instead?" Gods, he hoped he had a clean one.

Rey shook her head, still holding out her hand, though it shook.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Poe said, unzipping and shucking out of his flightsuit so he could hand it to her. He was dressed in basically sleeping clothes underneath. Eyeing them both carefully, she crawled into it, smearing engine oil all over the sheets. It was comically huge on her, but before they could laugh, she held out a hand to Finn. "Bag." She thought for a minute. "Jacket."

Finn handed the bag over, and then his jacket. He watched, a little confused, as Rey gathered other things to her that were in reach: the datapad, a piece of metal that had come off of something and had been left on one of the bedside shelves in case that ever decided what it belonged to, and Finn's bracelet, which he had left in the same bedside table this morning. Rey still looked uneasy, glancing around the room like she was counting everything, memorizing where everything was, as if it would disappear if she didn't.

And Finn realized that it would have, once. She really was taking stock, making sure what she couldn't afford to lose was with her.

Poe looked at Finn worriedly. "What the hell? Seriously?" he hissed, but there was no sufficient answer, and he shook his head.

"Okay, Rey? How about some water, sweetheart? And your medicine? It'll make you feel better." Poe was about to offer her a glass when he realized something that made him want to slap himself.

"Fuck, her lightsaber is still in my flightsuit," he whispered, leaning in to Finn. She definitely shouldn't have access to any weapons right now. "Kriffing moron," he swore, glancing nervously at her and at the pocket in question. Maybe she'd forget about it and he could hide it when she slept?

"Seriously?" Finn asked Poe, but for now Rey was still, and he was hesitant to upset her, especially if she had a lightsaber. Instead, he sat gingerly next to her on the bed and pet her hair gently. "Hey, think we could hold your lightsaber between the two or three of us? Then if anything goes wrong it'll be easier to reach. Not that anything is going to go wrong!" he added as Rey narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. "Poe was keeping it safe for you, so it's in the inside pocket of the flight suit."

Poe wanted to slap his palm to his face, or honestly slap his palm to Finn's face now. She didn't need to know that! But he was probably overreacting, he needed to calm down so she could calm down. "That's right. Nothing's going to happen. And you know how I feel about weapons in bed. Definitely not sexy." He grinned, but Rey sat up and glared at him.

"I'm not having sex with you," she growled, and put her hand where the lightsaber was.

Poe blinked and threw his hands up and sat back. "Whoa, _whoa_ , I know," he said, frowning deeply, and wasn't sure whether it hurt more that she thought _he_ was going to take advantage of her while she was ill, or whether she feared this in general because someone on Jakku had tried. "Rey, sweetheart, that's not remotely on the table, okay?" he managed, mouth dry.

Rey blinked, and shook herself, and nodded. "I—I’m sorry," she said, and reached for him, perhaps sensing his hurt.

"Darling, don't—" Poe took her hand, pressed it between his like he was holding a fragile, overheated bird. "Rey, don't apologize. It's okay. You're sick. Everything's okay. Will you drink some water if I bring it to you?" he asked, and was glad when she nodded because he needed a few seconds.

Rey swallowed thickly. Everything hurt. Her stomach hurt. Her chest hurt. Her head hurt. Poe hurt. Finn hurt. "Finn, I hate this," she said. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of her face. But she reached into the pocket of the flightsuit and pulled out her saber. "Put it somewhere I can see it," she said as she solemnly handed it off.

Finn put the lightsaber on a shelf next to the bed, where it would neither fall off nor be out of Rey's sight, and returned to the bed just in time to see Rey finish the water Poe had brought her. She handed Finn the cup and grabbed on to Poe, curling her fingers into his shirt again and pulling herself half into his lap. If she hadn’t been sick, it would have been cute—she curled cat-like in his lap and pressed her face against his stomach. "I don't feel good," she whimpered. Finn sat gently on the bed and put his hand on her shoulder.

Poe breathed a sigh of relief as Rey curled on top of him, even if it was like hugging a dirty, hot flight suit. She smelled of sickness and sweat and—hmm, blood—but he wasn't about to make her move.

"I know, Rey, darling," he said, gently easing her hair out of its knots so he could comb it back from her face. "Do you want some more water, or you just want to rest?"

Rey stretched slightly. "I'm a little warm," she said, but didn't move, since there was nothing anyone could do about it. "I want to rest." She was tired. Maybe she would feel better in the morning.

"Okay, that's fine. Why don't you rest, then? Finn and me will stay here with you, won't we, Finn?"

Rey peered at Finn, and reached out to him. "You have to make sure no one tries to take our stuff while I'm sick. Tell Kylo Ren to go fuck himself," she said, almost pleasantly, and Poe laughed.

"Right. We will absolutely do that. Go to sleep, love," Finn said, and when Rey continued to shift uneasily, he glanced at Poe and started humming. Once he'd decided what he was singing, he added words. "Take my hand, take my whole life too, 'cause I can't help—" he paused to give Poe space to join him, because he really didn't remember the lyrics past the main part.

"—Falling in love with you," Poe sang, counterpoint to Finn's notes, and paused to beam brightly at Finn. "You can't just spring that on me," he teased, and glanced down at Rey again. "Hey, can you get me a washcloth and wet it? Er—or, she's got a good grip on you, huh? Never mind," he chuckled, leaning back slightly so Rey could be more comfortable. "Okay, first verse goes like this:

"Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?"

Finn joined in on the parts he knew, and hummed the parts he didn't know. And Rey, eventually, after three times through the song, fell into something like sleep, though she kept mumbling every so often and seemed completely resistant to sleeping too hard. Every time Finn tried to move, even though he was only trying to get a washcloth, Rey would tighten her grip on him and pull him back to her. "I think we're staying here for a bit. And I'm pretty sure the sheets are ruined," Finn said. But at least Rey was sleeping.

Poe huffed. "Yeah. Next time you get to be the pillow," he said, though, secretly or not-so-secretly, he was glad to have Rey curled up close. He felt like he could protect her, here, though that was absurd, and an even more absurd, selfish part of him liked even more that she _trusted_ him to protect her (especially because she clearly hadn’t, before). He kissed her brow and tugged Finn closer. "C'mere," he hummed, and when Finn was close enough, he ran his fingernails up his arms until Finn leaned in for a kiss and then rested his head on his shoulder. They were quiet for some time.

"So she can have meds again in about four hours. We need to figure out how to get food if she doesn't want us to leave." He frowned again. "Never seen her like this," he whispered. "She... _feels_ wrong." He would never figure out how to talk about this Force stuff.

"Yeah. She feels feral," Finn said, and sighed deeply. "And scared," he added. There were many things wrong with his own childhood, and he had often been frightened, but he'd been frightened of things he knew all too well, and he could avoid them. Rey...Rey had clearly lived her life afraid of everything and nothing. It made his heart hurt to watch her clinging to them even in sleep, like she'd lose them if she let herself relax completely.

Poe huffed at Finn's choice of words, but nodded. She was feral enough on good days. Like she was raised by sand itself. Everything normal she managed to do or say every day was as amazing to Poe as every gentle and kind thing Finn did—considering their upbringings. "I hate that—I wish we could have—I hate that she's scared," he finally managed. "That she ever had to be scared.” Poe’s mind took him down a rabbit hole of _When she was curled up sick and all alone in her AT-AT I was enjoying a cushy Republic job and sleeping in a nice climate-controlled apartment on Hosnia Prime_. “I'd really like to know where the fuck her family was. Or is. How she got left…" he growled, unable to form words, he was so angry and scared (and guilty). Who was feral now?

"Well, she's not getting left again," Finn said, "No one is." He turned his head so he could kiss Poe's cheek, then resumed using his shoulder as a pillow. "Want to watch something?" he asked, because the room was almost too quiet when they weren't talking. They needed some soft noise—hopefully it would remind Rey that she wasn't on Jakku, the way music reminded Finn he wasn't on the _Finalizer._

Poe squeezed Finn's hand and kissed his brow. "Yeah. Good idea," Poe said, and softly called his droid over. "Come on, Bee, up on the bed. You might as well be part of her harem with us. How about one of her _Speedy and Spurious_ films?"

"There are people stealing things and flying around in fancy starships, of course that’s a good choice," Finn said, laughing softly, and he patted BB-8's dome. The acting was mediocre, and the storylines were not complex, but they were fun movies. And if Rey woke up, Poe was right that she enjoyed them. " _Speedy and Spurious 4_ , Bee?" Finn asked the little droid, who burbled at him and started the movie after getting settled. Finn watched Rey fidget and then settle, her breathing sounding somewhat congested and miserable. "Hey Poe...she'll be okay, right?" he asked quietly.

Poe nodded firmly, but tugged her a bit closer to him anyway. "Yeah, Finno. She'll be fine, buddy. Sleep's the best thing for her. Hey, hand me the first aid kit?" Poe asked, because Finn could just barely reach it. He blinked when he opened it, though, and grinned. "You've been organizing my life again," he teased, but found the thermometer easily, and read her temperature. "39.9. See, a whole tenth of a degree from danger. That's pretty good, for Rey."

Finn smiled at this and took the first aid kit back to put on the bedside table. "I'm glad neither of us can get this thing," he commented. Things started blowing up in the movie and Rey made a small noise of confused distress before settling back down, once she realized her head was still pressed against Poe's belly and Finn's hand was still resting in her hair.

Poe huffed. "Well I mean, vaccines aren't 100% effective, so who knows, we could always get lucky," he teased gently. When Rey woke, he soothed her gently, rubbing the back of her neck and down her spine. "Can you turn it down a tiny bit, Bee?" he whispered, and laid his hand over the back of Finn's head, too, to scrub over his hair. "Love you," he whispered, to both or whoever was listening, and sighed and lay back.

"Love you, too," Rey said, blinking more fully awake. She peered around her slowly, everything aching. "Hey. You're watching this without me?" she said, sprawling so she lay over both Finn and Poe. "It's warm," she said.

"You want to get into some comfy clothes? Or have some water?" Poe offered.

"I don't want to move," Rey said, but she did also kind of want to be comfortable. She sighed deeply. "Help me up," she told them as she squirmed so she wasn't pinning either one of them. It took about all the energy she had at present, but then Finn was rolling her gently into her back and Poe was helping him get his flight suit off her, and all she had to do was relax and let them do it.

"We can help you if you want to get in the refresher before you put clean clothes on," Finn offered, standing back for a moment to toss the flight suit at the clothes hamper.

"Yes. Clean," Rey answered, because full sentences were hard but that would understand what she meant.

"Okay, sweetheart," Poe said, glad for that, because the inside of his flightsuit was bloody—not that this was the worst substance that had ever got on his flightsuit, by far—but still it would be good to get her cleaned up and the suit sent down to laundry. Because of course the gods had to curse Rey with one of the worst fevers known to medicine _and_ her period in the same week. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Together they carried her into the refresher, where they undressed her gingerly. Rey was dizzy and weak, but not out of it enough to not notice her blood running down the drain and actually getting on everything. "Sorry," she offered, but Poe shook his head and kissed her.

"Sunshine, if anyone's going to apologize about bleeding all over the other one, it's gonna be me or Finn, okay? Now come here and hold onto me. How's the water?" he asked, holding her firmly and letting it run down her body, lukewarm. He was rubbing her lower back, where he seemed to remember a girlfriend or cousin telling him once that it felt good to be rubbed at this time of the moon.

"Mm, it's just right," she said, face pressed to his chest.

"See, I should be apologizing to you for not grooming my rug," Poe laughed, since she had a face full of chest hair.

"No, 'snice," Rey said blurrily, and Poe laughed.

"So you like my chest hair but not facial hair, is that it?” he teased. “Here, Finno's much softer. So you lean back against him and I'll get you cleaned up, hmm?" Poe had the softest washcloth they owned and had soaped it thoroughly to run over her body. "How's that, darling?" he asked when she was clean.

Rey meant to be helpful somehow—she really did. She even thought through it, but she couldn't seem to get from thinking to doing. And Finn _was_ comfortable to lean on and he was holding her very carefully and running a hand up and down her back, and...

"It's possible she has fallen asleep standing up," Finn hummed, smiling down at Rey who was, indeed, asleep standing up. It had probably been all over the second she turned to lean more comfortably against his chest.

Poe laughed, his voice echoing in the small space. "Okay, as long as she doesn't kick me in the teeth while I finish washing her up," Poe said, washing her of blood and sweat. Her feet weren't violently ticklish, so he was even able to give her feet a brief scrub and massage before he stood up. "Boy, she really is asleep. Okay." He shut off the water and looked around. "This is the hilarious part where two men figure out feminine hygiene products."

"Or you just help me to the toilet and I can do it," Rey said, waking suddenly.

"Aw, here we were looking forward to a challenge," Poe teased, drying her gently and helping her into underpants and sleeping shorts."Maybe. I'll try," she answered, letting Finn help her to the toilet. She would have been grouchy about it if she'd had the energy, about needing assistance to do something so minor as make it across the bathroom without falling on her face, but it wasn't worth it. When she was done, they helped her back to bed and she curled up in a ball, shivering.

"Ok-kay, n-now back to b-bed," Rey said.

"You think you could keep some food down, Rey?" Poe asked gently.

"Why," she croaked, a statement and not a question.

“Because you need to…eat?” Poe tried, but she shook her head.

No. Why all of this? Why was she sick and why did it make her feel like she could sleep forever and still be tired all the way to her bones? She curled tighter, seeking at least to be comfortable, but no one position stopped everything from hurting. She gave up and stayed in the least uncomfortable position she could find and blinked tiredly at Poe and Finn, who'd watched all her fidgeting around with fond, sympathetic smiles.

"You're laughing at me," Rey grumbled, hiding her face against Finn's hip.

"Darling, even _I'm_ not dumb enough to laugh at you," Poe said softly, splaying a hand over her back and rubbing gently.

"You laughed at Kylo Ren," she pointed out.

"Yeah, and guess who's scarier?" he hummed. "You want to let me go get some food for us?" he checked. "What sounds good?"

Rey groaned. "Nothing. Maybe soup. And milk. And...chocolate?"

Poe laughed. "You are gonna make me go to Jessika and _beg_ , aren't you?"

That got a laugh out of Rey, and he kissed her hand and got up.

"Be right back," he told them, and kissed Finn's cheek before leaving.

When Poe was gone, Rey snuggled up closer to Finn. "My feet are cold," she said, because she had been sticking her toes under Poe's leg and his warm spot was gone. She clung to Finn's thigh, though, with no intention of ever letting it go. "I'm sorry. I get weird when I'm sick. Apparently."

"Only when you're sick?" Finn asked innocently, and Rey smiled at him. "Let's warm your feet up," he told her, and moved just enough to throw a pillow and a blanket over her feet before settling back down.

"Thanks," Rey mumbled, her face once again buried against Finn's hip. He hummed and started rubbing her back, long strokes from the top of her spine to her lower back, pressing gently into the knotted muscles along her backbone. "Still cold," she said after several minutes, and Finn glanced down at her. She was so pale... And, apparently, needed a source of warmth, so he scrunched down in bed until he could pull her to him and wrap his arms around her back. She was shivering again, he realized once he had her in his arms, but she seemed content with this new arrangement.

Poe had one blanket that was the softest thing Rey had ever touched, and they had bundled her in that one, and Finn had tucked another over her feet, but Finn's arms around her was even warmer, and even softer. She tucked herself under his chin, and relished in this closeness. She was held, protected, cared for, loved. He had come back for her, and wouldn't—as long as, a paranoid part of her insisted, she snuck a hand out of her swaddling and clung to his shirt—ever leave her.

To someone whose pain had never been shared with anyone before, who had taken care of herself, always, no matter what, being loved and cared for like this was so wonderful as to not be believed in, and though she dozed, when she woke minutes later she sat up.

"Where's Poe? Why did he leave?" she demanded, grasping Finn's wrist like a vice, in case he should decide to go, too. Her parents had left her, after all, when she was small and helpless, just like she was now. Had Poe waited until she slept just to sneak away?

"Whoa, hey, hello," Finn said, sitting up almost as fast as Rey had. He immediately put a hand on her shoulder to soothe her sudden panic. "He went to get us food. I promise he'll be back soon—I’m sure he's buttering Jess up with the Dameron puppy-dog stare before he asks for chocolate," he said. Rey looked so tired, sitting up and blinking owlishly at him.

"He didn't leave," she clarified, and Finn shook his head and used her grip on his wrist to pull her close.

"He'll be back any minute. Drink some water for me?" he prompted.

Rey took a shaky breath, and let it out slowly, her panic (and _anger_ ) abating somewhat at this news. She fell into Finn's lap, pressed against his chest, head resting against his shoulder. He was gloriously warm, and his heartbeat and the sound of his breathing comforted her. She was not alone.

Finn pressed a drink on her, and the water was cool and fresh and clean, and she gulped at it until it was gone. "Thank you," she said, and rested against Finn and fought sleep until Poe returned.

Poe, meanwhile, was having a hell of a time _finding_ Jess, so instead he begged the kitchen staff, but they had only laughed at his request for chocolate, because they didn't _understand_. Poe had half a mind to commandeer a ship and fly to a trade outpost to get some, when Jess, bless her skies and winds, appeared. He set the cartons of food down and ran at her, grasping her elbows.

"Jess, please, help, Rey needs chocolate and I'm tapped out. And she's sick and it's that time of the month and I am not sure she'll let me back in without chocolate, tell me you have some, I’ll take any of your shifts, _please_."

Jessika laughed at him, because she didn't _understand_ , but she dragged him off to the bunk she shared with Snap, rummaging through her trunk for a bar of chocolate. Poe kissed her, gathered his precious supplies into his arms, and ran off, promising to take the greenest recruits up for training to give her a day off—twelve days off if she wanted them.

He returned to the room out of breath. "Hey, hey," he whispered, as the door opened. "I'm so sorry that took so long. I'm back. How is she?" he asked, setting everything down, and, seeing Rey was awake, he smiled. "How you doing, sunshine?"

Rey watched Poe with unsettling stillness as he neared them, still tucked against Finn's leg, and when he got near enough, she reached for him. "I'm hot...also cold," she told him, "And my head hurts." She was quiet for several seconds. "I don't feel good," she said softly, but then relinquished her grasp on Finn's leg to sit up a little. She knew she should eat, even if none of it sounded good... And Poe had somehow found chocolate after all, which made her smile when she saw it.

"Well, good thing it's time for another dose of painkillers, huh?" Poe said, sliding into bed. "And I got you some soup and bread and fruit so you choose. And I've got plenty of water, enough to last us a Jakku summer." He beamed, holding up a large jug, and he looked so earnest that Rey didn't have the heart to tell him that wouldn't last more than a week in a Jakku summer, even the way she could ration her water. But she let Finn continue to hold her and she nibbled on some bread and tried a few bites of soup that Poe spooned into her mouth, but mostly she eyed the chocolate.

"Little bit at a time," Poe said. "Here, take your pills and then we can have a few pieces of chocolate." He dutifully measured out the medicine, marked the time, and gave her a cup of fresh water.

"My head still hurts," Rey said, and Finn rubbed her shoulders and neck briefly.

"You have to give the medicine some time, sweetheart. But it looks like they gave you the good stuff, so you should feel it in, oh, ten minutes or so," Finn told her. In the meantime, he was going to eat.

"You'll be feeling better in no time, darling,” Poe agreed. “And Finn, I don't suppose you'll let me feed you, since your hands are full?" Poe offered with a playful grin.

"I'm not sure I'm allowed to let go," Finn said, and Rey answered by snuggling more securely into his arms. He grinned.

"Ah, best day for me," Poe said, as Finn allowed him to feed him a few bites while he was still holding Rey. And it wasn't long before Rey's eyelids began to droop. Poe brushed some hair back from her eyes, and kissed her before settling in closer.

After they had all eaten, Poe took care of the rubbish and settled back in. "You all right, Finn? Comfortable?" Not that he could move if he wanted to, he supposed. He checked Rey's temperature again, and it had gone down. "Medicine seems to be working."

"She asleep finally?" Finn asked, and then sighed when Rey stirred and mumbled something against his chest. "Rey, sunshine, you _have_ to get some sleep, love. Actual sleep. Poe and I have this," he told her.

"You sure?" she asked, and Finn rubbed her shoulders.

"Yeah. And Poe is nodding, so he agrees," Finn said. Apparently reassured by this, Rey hummed and went back to sleep. Finn breathed a sigh of relief and snuggled down with Rey still in his arms. Poe curled next to them and from the floor, BB-8 chirruped reassuringly—they would keep watch for all three of them so everyone could sleep. And since that was technically keeping his word to Rey, Finn decided it might be okay to sleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

_It was hot. The sand was awful._

_“No! Come back! Come back!” Rey screamed, a child again. They would come back. They had to. Of course they would. She would wait for them._

_She barely remembered who ‘they’ were anymore._

_“Come back, please!” she screamed up at the retreating A-Wing. It was striped with green—that was a new detail she hadn’t remembered before._

_And instead of Unkar Plutt’s grasp on her arm, she was pulling against a stormtrooper’s armored hand—_

_—Finn looked down in horror to see himself holding a little girl by the arm, shaking her while she sobbed. What was he doing wearing stormtrooper armor again?! And why wasn’t he comforting the girl whose arm he held, instead of acting callously indifferent?—_

_—Poe was being hauled away by a stormtrooper gripping his elbow. A normal nightmare, then, except that he was eight again, and his mother was leaving him. “Come back! Mama, don’t leave!” he called, but her green A-Wing was flying away (but_ that _A-Wing was growing moss in dad’s back yard and his mother had gotten sick and died, she hadn’t_ left _him, not like this. What was going on?)—_

Oh, Maker, they were dreaming. This was a dream. All three of them were dreaming. They had to wake up.

 _And then the dream shifted and they were back on the_ Finalizer _, and Finn watched, frightened and unmoving and sick as other stormtroopers marched first Poe (beaten bloody and limping and scared) and Rey (in a similar state) past him and to the room with the chair where Ren was no doubt waiting for them. Finn had to stop him—he had to get them out, he was all they had here, he couldn’t let them go back there, and they were all he had anywhere, and when he turned to go after them other troopers blocked his way, and he could hear screaming from inside the room, and both voices calling out his name in some sort of desperation. Ren was hurting them and he couldn't reach them!_

_Oh stars and skies, not this again, Poe thought, tugging against the restraints. And Rey was sick. She was sweating and delirious and weak and she couldn't fight him in this state—_

_"Hey, douchegrill," Poe said, and Kylo Ren turned on him._

_The downside: it worked._

_The upside: it terrified Poe into waking up, drenched in sweat._

Rey was thrashing weakly, and Finn was doing his rigid tensing-up nightmare thing.

"Rey! Rey, sweetheart, wake up," Poe said, shaking her gently. Finn was crushing her in his grip. "Finn, Finn, wake up. Please, buddy. It's okay, we're all okay." He shook them both, half afraid Finn would wake up swinging, but not afraid enough to stop. "Guys!" he shouted when they didn't wake up.

He was trying to get in the door, but they were holding him back, and Finn struggled against them, but they wouldn't go away. Poe was still yelling, and Finn could hear him calling his name.

He woke up swinging, lashing out at the person who held him but pulling his punch at the last moment when he realized it was Poe. Dreaming. He'd been dreaming, they were all still safe. Rey was dreaming, too. "Poe? Oh Gods. Rey. Rey wake up," he told her, loosening his grip on her and sitting up.

"Fuck," Poe gasped, grasping Finn's wrist as he woke up flailing, but he knew Finn had pulled his punch, bless his stars. Poe could have kissed him, but Rey was still gasping and wouldn't wake up.

"Rey, sweetheart, no one's leaving y—" Poe started, and then all the air was knocked from his lungs as the Force tightened around his body, freezing him in place, rendering him unable to talk, barely able to breathe and only able to look around. Poe recognized it as the ability Ren had used to trap him and his blaster bolt in place, and glancing at Finn confirmed it, for he was unmoving, too, held immobile and eyes pleading.

And Rey wasn't waking up, moaning, "Come back! Please don't leave me!" and it brought tears to his eyes that he couldn't wipe away.

 _Rey, we're not leaving you. We're here, me and Finn. Please wake up, sunshine,_ Poe tried, but it was like praying to a god you knew couldn't hear you.

Rey was crying and neither Finn nor Poe could do a thing about it because she wouldn't _let_ them. They were here, they could help her, hold her until she remembered she wasn't alone, if she would just let them go! It _hurt_ , and he struggled uselessly against her hold. _Rey, please!_

And maybe it was the pain that did it, because just when he thought his heart would break (or Poe's, judging from the anguish on his face) Rey started awake with a gasp and let them go and they slumped to the bed.

"Rey, Rey, darling, sweetheart, I'm here," Poe said, and Finn was scrambling towards her and they met on either side of her, holding each other as they held her. "Breathe, love, breathe," Poe coached, and it was only after a few moments of this that Poe realized that that was Finn's voice reminding _him_ to breathe.

 _Fuck_. That was bad.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Rey sobbed, clinging to them, less the possessive scavenger and more the lonely child. A neglected, abused child who had broken something on accident and expected a beating for it. "I'll never do that again I'm so sorry it was an accident don’t hate me please don't leave me!"

"Hey, hey, shh, shh," Poe said, petting her hair, and Finn was rubbing her arms and back and they pressed kisses and promises into her skin until she calmed. "It's okay. Just a nightmare."

"I can't control it," Rey said. "Any of it. I'm too weak and I'm a danger to you."

"Hush. You're not either of those things," Poe promised. Sure he felt shaky and shitty and didn't want to sleep ever again, but it wasn't her fault she sucked them into her nightmare and he hadn't had a nightmare about his mom in a _long_ time.

"I'm sorry," Rey said, catching the edge of his thoughts, just as he said, "Sorry," knowing she heard his nastier thoughts and immediately regretting them.

"Shh, both of you, it's okay. We're okay. Just keep breathing. I love you," Finn said, pulling them closer to him and tucking Rey under his chin. She was shaking, Poe was shaking, and he was pretty sure he was shaking too. "Okay. Let's just—" just _what_ , Finn? Just pretend it didn't happen? Just pretend everything was fine? Just—just... He didn't finish his sentence. "We're all good. Three-way fever nightmares suck, but we're awake now and we're okay."

They clutched at each other for a long time in silence after that. Poe grabbed the washcloth from where it had fallen off the bed, shook it out, and pressed it to Rey's brow again.

"I'm sorry," she tried again. "I didn't mean to—" _incorporate your nightmares into my own?_

"Hey, it's okay. We know you didn't mean to," Poe replied hastily. Finn and Poe sat up a little, cuddling Rey between them. BB-8 hooted as soothingly as they could manage from their corner. "If these are the hazards of marrying a Jedi, they are still worth it," Poe promised her, when it looked like she was about to speak again. "I guess if we get to share orgasms and happy dreams, sometimes we have to share nightmares, too. Finn, you never have to put that armor on ever again. Rey, Finn and I are never going to leave you like that." And at least he had _known_ a mom to have nightmares about. He was the lucky one here. "Can we put on another holo?"

"I'd rather listen to you," Rey whispered.

Finn petted Rey's hair soothingly. "We could...read... Officers' manuals?" he asked, half joking, because they were still sitting out, but Rey nodded softly.

"Just want to hear your voices," she said. She pulled one of Poe's hands to her chest so she could hold on to his hand and Finn's leg at the same time.

"Uh. Okay...any requests?" he asked, managing a small grin and looking from Rey to Poe.

"Tell us a story, Finn," Poe said with a smile. "One about a princess and two princes. You're good at those."

"You are," Rey agreed.

"And a dragon," Poe added. "Or an evil witch or something." Poe shifted his fingers in Rey's grip, running his fingertips over the hollow of her throat and over her collarbone. It was like trying to pet a cat's belly and being attacked and held there for daring to attempt.

"And then Poe can tell us more about Yavin. And sing us a song." Rey added. She was nudging against their minds, gentle but needy, wanting to feel close, and Poe pulled her in, surrounding her with _I'm here_ and _I'm yours_ and _I'm not leaving_.

"But first a story," Poe said.

"O...kay," Finn said, scrambling to think of a story. Rey actually laughed—a weak laugh, and it made her cough for a moment, but it was genuine.

"Finn, you think so loud!" she told him when the coughing had stopped. "Start it 'once upon a time'..." she said.

"Once upon a time there was a princess from a magical kingdom. And there were two princes, each from a different kingdom, but they didn't know each other when they were young." He had no idea where this was going, but eventually there was a dragon, and a very exciting battle and everyone lived happily ever after (together). At some point, Rey drifted off, but she awoke when he stopped talking.

Poe was sure the way he looked at Finn as he told his story was embarrassing (Poe was just _besotted_ with his fiancé), so he was glad he didn't have to look at it. "Guess that's my cue," he said, when Finn trailed off, and Rey shifted so her ear was pressed to his chest now. "So, the only people who visit Yavin IV who don't live there are people looking for the old rebel outpost and the old Massassi Temples. The temples kind of give me the creeps, being old Sith temples, after all, and some historians put up informative plaques that frankly scarred me for life when I was about seven." He grinned. "So I'll not share the details about carving people's hearts out and sacrificing—"

"Poe!" Rey squeaked, hitting him weakly.

"Oops, sorry, got carried away," he teased (though of course the stories that _really_ scared him involved Sith rituals for removing a person's mind from their body to make the victim into their slave, but that happened a long time ago, and not even Kylo was that kind of Sith, probably, and Poe had mostly gotten over those fears). "But they're pretty neat to look at, crawl around in, you know, piss on. Not that I’ve ever done that. Oh, and I guess Luke used one as the location of his Jedi Academy for a while—though they had moved before Ren went bad, if he wasn’t always bad.” He shrugged. He had been young then, and it wasn’t his area. “But they’re not as neat as the old rebel bases! They were in the process of renovating those when I was last there, making an interactive museum, making it more fun for kids. There may or may not be a holo of 25-year-old me standing in between projected holos of the General and Major Ematt from 30 years ago. I keep wanting to recreate the image now, but I'm not sure if they'd go for it." He grinned, and Rey laughed a little against his chest.

"Tell us about your home, Poe."

"Oh, the farm?" Poe stroked her hair as Finn settled behind him, against the pillows, and pulled Poe to lean against him. "Well, who knows what crazy changes my dad's made since I was last there. He probably added a second story and forgot to add stairs or something. Classic Kes." He laughed. "No, no, it's a good home. My mom and dad built it together when I was two, so I don’t remember life without it. And they weren't trained builders, I'll say that. But it's a great place. Just quirky. There’s the main house, but now we’ve got a barn and a second building, that’s where my Nana lives now. There's a few rooms where the only electrical outlets are along one wall, and sometimes you have to go prime the pumps to get running water, and, yeah. My room should be still the same. Stars painted on the ceiling. Pictures of X-wings on the walls, you know, total dork... I have like six toy lightsabers, which is a lot for an only child." Come to think of it, he had a double-bladed lightsaber with gold plasma beams, just like Rey's, and he wondered if that was weird or not. "My mom did an excellent Darth Vader impression, you know, ‘Join me, and we’ll rule the galaxy as mother and son’…" And Poe went on, describing each room in as much detail as he could remember, quirks and all, and moved on to describing his Nana, and his mother's parents, who lived a few minutes away by speeder (though they were much younger and in better health). He mentioned the animals before listing his cousins who should still live nearby, or on different settlements on Yavin IV, but Finn made him come back to the animals, and Poe had to guess (and hope) Kes still had chickens and milk banthas and a farm cat of some kind. Poe made fun of the farm at every opportunity, because it was backward and boring, but they seemed enraptured with it.

And Rey stayed stubbornly awake throughout.

"Okay, that was really boring, you both should have been asleep twenty minutes ago!"

“It’s not boring,” Rey insisted, though they did, eventually, sleep. But she kept starting awake to check that she wasn't alone, and she became steadily less coherent, even when they got her to take more medicine.

"She's so hot," Finn said after the third time it happened, and shifted so Poe could feel her forehead.

Poe touched her brow and kissed it. "I think we need to get her back to medical," he said, before he had even checked the thermometer. 40.5. "Shit, okay, yeah, let's go," Poe said, bundling her into a blanket while Finn threw on a shirt. How had they let it creep up like that? "BB-8, can you page Dr. K and let her know we're on our way? Thanks, bud."

[I swear I am going to install a vitals tracker on each of you!] BB-8 replied shrilly even as they commed the doctor.

Poe hastily threw a shirt on but didn't bother with shoes, carrying supplies as Finn lifted up Rey.

"Did her fever spike?" Dr. Kalonia was asking before they were in all the way.

"40.5," Poe said, and she frowned.

"Okay, we need to bring that down."

But Rey was fighting the medidroids, if weakly and ineffectually, and Poe stepped in. "Please, let us help. Tell us what to do? She's...she's not been doing well," he said quietly, and the doctor nodded and called off the droids.

"She's almost as bad as you, you're saying?" she said with a wry smile.

"Imagine me, but half-feral and with Force powers and only twenty years old."

"Maker protect us," Dr. Kalonia said, and smiled and squeezed his hand, and Poe knew it was going to be all right.

Under Dr. Kalonia's instructions, they got her undressed and surrounded with cold packs, while she administered fluids and medication intravenously, along with a sleep aid. When Rey’s temperature stabilized, finally, Dr. Kalonia stepped back and gave Poe and Finn a thoughtful look.

"If she's anything like either of you, I think you both should stay as much as possible," she said. "Her fever should break within 24 hours. I'll have MT-7 bring in a bed." Not that it would get used, she added to herself, but one could always hope. But she paged the droid anyway and stayed until it brought the bed, then took her leave.

If merely holding Rey had made him warm, Finn could only imagine what it felt like actually _being_ Rey—and he could, in a way, sense her presence, and he tried to give her what comfort he could with this ability he could barely feel, much less control. As soon as Dr. Kalonia had left, he stepped closer to the bed. "Sunshine, we didn't mean you should make an effort at _becoming_ sunshine," he told her—but at least Dr. Kalonia had seemed fairly certain that the worst of it was over. Rey was falling deeper into sleep, which eased up the pressure on Finn’s mind. He breathed a sigh of relief and caught Poe's hand to squeeze, for both of their reassurances.

Poe took Finn's hand and stepped behind him to wrap his arms around Finn's waist. They stared at her. She looked pale, her hair dark against her skin, and Poe thought he could see every freckle perfectly. He wanted to kiss every one. "She'll be okay. She's doing better already."

When that was met with silence, Poe tried again. "You think it helps her if we talk? Like we were before?" He chuckled. "For the record, if it's me in the bed: talk, no matter how much painkillers I'm on." He kissed the back of Finn's neck and pulled them into a seat, Finn in his lap, and scooted close enough that they could both be holding Rey's hand. "Can you...feel her? At all? I mean in your head?"

"Sort of, if I'm very quiet and try really hard," Finn responded softly. He stroked his thumb back and forth over her knuckles. She just looked so small, and bird-fragile, and he wanted to curl up around her and protect her from every threat, real or perceived. Not that she'd let him, as soon as she was awake and better, but then he wouldn't need to. "Maybe if we talk, she won't have nightmares," he suggested. "We could talk about the wedding. And your dad's farm, again, and the animals. I don’t think she’ll care if it’s repetitive."

"I'm all for no nightmares," Poe said. If he thought about it, he could almost feel Rey, too, but more through Finn, if that made sense. Or maybe he just wasn't trying.

"Yeah, the wedding. Oh, latest note from dad: my kid cousin might play the quetarra? With her band or something? Dunno how that's gonna go, heh. Last time I saw her, I was...stopping her from trying to snort blue milk up her nose. So, seven or something." He grinned. "Where do we want to honeymoon? There's a few nice resorts in the Capitol and the southern hemisphere. With swimming and sunshine, and they're really pretty. Or we could try the mountains closer to home, go skiing."

"I'm at least 90% sure that Rey will not get along with skiing," Finn laughed, "But we should ask her. I only know how to snowshoe, so you'd have to teach both of us! I know that would be a real sacrifice," he added, snuggling back against Poe's chest and slouching so he could rest his head under his chin.

Poe laughed. "Oh right. Desert girl. I mean it's not like I enjoy the cold, much, either. Jungle boy, remember? But mountain jungle, so it's not always—never mind." Poe shifted them so he could run his fingernails over Finn's arms, which made him sigh sweetly.

"When will she wake up, Poe?"

"I think she'll wake up when she feels better. The more of this she sleeps through, the better. Poor thing." He stared at her a few more minutes before letting Finn have the chair and moving around to the other side of the bed. "This way we can both hold her hands."

"…Thank you, BB-8, I do see them now," said a patient voice from the doorway.

"Master Skywalker!" Poe said, standing up. "Er, Rey can't train today."

"I gathered that from having to be told by your _droid_ that she's down with, what is it? A fever?" He approached and laid a hand on her brow.

"Yeah. Something they usually vaccinate kids for," Finn answered. He curled his fingers gently around Rey's and looked to see if she might wake up hearing more voices in the room. She shifted a little, like she wasn't quite asleep, and her brow furrowed, but she was on something strong, so she didn’t wake. "Rey?" Finn asked as Poe squeezed her hand to let her know he was right there, too.

"Corellian Fever," Poe said, and brushed Rey's hair back from her face as she shifted. "Shh, hush, darling, it's all right. I'm here, and Finn's here, and Master Luke and BB-8 are here. Go back to sleep." He glanced up at the Jedi, then at Finn, them back to Luke. "She's been having nightmares," he said simply. “We had our first shared nightmare, _that_ was a hoot."

Luke frowned. "Yes. Ah, that is why I am here, actually,” he said, and Poe and Finn both felt embarrassed. Had he seen their nightmare? But Luke went on. “She has told me she often dreams of an ocean, and an island. But she hasn't told me about…this nightmare, except that in it, she is being left behind."

Finn glanced up at Luke and shrugged. "That's...more or less it," he said, hoping Luke would forget about the stormtrooper parts of the nightmare, if he saw them, too. "Wait, she dreams about an island, too? Didn't she find you on an island? Why is she still dreaming about it?"

But Luke just shrugged. "I would like to stay, if I'm not intruding," he said instead, and took a seat across from the foot of the bed. "I need to speak with Rey as soon as she is awake enough to make sense of what I'm saying," he added. Finn looked over at Poe. That sounded...a little ominous. "No one is in trouble. Nothing is wrong, but it is an important conversation," Luke said dryly.

Poe nodded. "Sure. If it has anything to do with how to not get caught in a nightmare feedback loop fueled by our compounded abandonment issues..." He tried to joke about it, but it wasn't funny yet. "Oh, and since when have you been training with her in the whole Force-hold-person shit, huh?" he asked conversationally, though he would have thought that that was a Dark Side thing, like lightning (even though the thought of Rey wielding Force lightning, at least with how it looked in the holos, was, Poe couldn't deny, kind of hot).

"I'm sorry, what?" Luke tried, looking alarmed.

"What?" Poe replied, balking slightly. "Uh...the thing where...um, she did it when we woke up, froze us? Um. Because she was sick and scared and didn't know what she was...uhh, can we forget I said anything?" Poe felt like he had blabbed without her permission.

"She felt horrible. She _cried_ and begged is not to leave and told us she was dangerous and she's _not_ ," Finn said, and he sounded so ready to fight the whole world on Rey's behalf that Luke held up both hands in a placating gesture.

"I am not concerned that Rey is a danger. Or that she'll ever use that particular ability in the pursuit of something sinister. But I have not, in answer to your question, taught her that skill. But then, I didn’t teach her the mind trick, or lightsaber recall." He looked a little embarrassed, but Finn calmed down. Mostly. "Honestly, I'm a little impressed..."

Poe grinned, more fond and proud than teasing. "Amazing what a punch of fear and fever does to the system," he said dryly, and squeezed Rey's hand. "Of course she's not a danger. Except to Kylo Ren and the shithead he takes orders from." Poe leaned down to kiss her knuckles and grin at Finn and Luke in turn.

"Stop talkin' 'bout me when 'm sick 'n can't d'fend myself," Rey mumbled as she awoke, and Finn smiled.

" _We_ were defending you," Finn told her.

"From nothing, I would like to add," Luke said. "How are you feeling?" Rey stared at him as best she could.

"Did you see the son of a gundark who ran me over with my own ship?" she asked in response.

Poe cackled, and leaned down to check her temperature under the guise of kissing her cheek. "Hey, you don't feel so warm anymore," he said brightly, and the monitors confirmed this. "You hungry, pumpkin? Think you could keep some food down for us?" He stood up, but she reached her arm out to grab his wrist.

"As long as you don't have to leave to get me food."

"How about I go get us some food, and if you're still up to it, we can talk," Luke suggested, and after a moment of uncertainty, Rey nodded. Finn leaned over to kiss her forehead too—she did feel less feverish.

"Here, let's try water," Poe said, bustling about propping her up with pillows and helping her drink and fussing until she laughed.

"Poe!" She giggled. "I'm feeling much better, thank you. Mm, but that does feel good," she said, since he was now massaging her feet.

"I accidentally told Luke about your...new ability?" Poe said, shifting nervously. "So don't thank me."

"... Oh," Rey said quietly, "Am I in trouble? Is that why we're talking?" she asked, and Finn felt, more than heard, her fear of disappointing Luke. He squeezed her hand.

"No, it's fine. He said he's impressed. He wants to talk about something else, but no one is in trouble," Finn reassured her.

"I'm sorry," Poe winced. "I assumed he knew, and apparently I can't keep my mouth shut about anything."

Rey shook her head. "Poe, I—" she began, and then grinned wickedly. "I think I can't forgive you quite yet. Keep working." She wiggled her toes.

Poe kissed her foot. "As you wish, Future Mrs. Rey Dameron," he answered.

Luke returned after not too long with food (one of the Jedi perks was skipping the chow line, apparently).

"I have soup all around, and tea, and fruit for dessert. Healthy eating after illness."

"Hey, we weren't sick," Poe pointed out.

Rey looked reluctant to lose her foot massage, but since it was for food, she quickly recovered. Finn helped her sit up a bit more while Poe and Luke dragged a lap table over and started setting food on it. Rey pulled Finn onto the bed with her so Luke could use his chair, and then dragged Poe up too. "Can we talk and eat at the same time?" she asked Luke, and he shook his head.

"No need, it's not _that_ urgent. It can wait the two minutes it will take you to inhale that entire dish of food," he teased gently.

"Ha ha," Rey said, and Poe snorted, but true to form, Rey finished her soup quickly and started eyeing his, which told Poe more than anything that she was doing much better. He was glad to share.

"Poe and Finn told me about your...nightmares," Luke finally said. "And it's been too long since I told you what I know about your parents. Which is not much," he added hastily, when Rey looked like she had stopped breathing. "This could wait—"

"No, now."

"Do you want Finn and Poe to—"

"Yes. They can hear," Rey hissed. "What do you know?" She abandoned all pretense of eating to take one of Poe’s hands and one of Finn’s, letting them be her stability—more or less.

Finn felt off, but he squeezed her hand back. _It’s okay_ , he was saying, _I’m okay_. But Finn was perhaps a little less okay than he had implied to Rey. He, too, felt unstable, but for a different reason—he couldn’t help but realize this was not a conversation he would ever have with anyone.

Parents. Luke had found Rey's parents? After all this time—or apparently he'd already known about them, but had waited to tell her what he knew. Finn could feel how still Rey had gone next to him, but only because she was so determined to stay still that she was actually shivering. He and Poe leaned on her until she relaxed a little bit.

Luke began slowly. "Your nightmare—" he tried, but Rey sat up.

"You saw my nightmare? Our...nightmare?" she demanded, but Finn and Poe pulled her back down to rest.

"Yes. It was...very loud, and very hard not to," Luke said with a wince. "And I am sorry. If it was a memory—which I think it was—it confirmed suspicions I had for a long time. When we first met, Rey, I told you I didn't know you. That wasn't strictly true, because we had met, once, when you were quite small. Your parents brought you to my school on the very day that Kylo Ren betrayed us all and killed most of my students and corrupted the rest. I had only known your parents for a few hours, but they were very kind. Ralter and Mey Kryze were their names. In the chaos of Ben's betrayal, your parents fled with you, but by then the Knights of Ren had already marked you, and they pursued. Your abandonment on Jakku, Rey, was an attempt to protect you—and I fear your parents were killed, which is why they never came back for you." He handed Poe a datapad to hold up to Rey: it showed two beautiful young people, the woman with her hair worn like Rey's. It listed their deaths as thirteen years ago. They were 28 and 25 when they died. "I wish I had better news about your parents, other than to say that they loved you and only could not come back for you because they died, but all I know for certain is that—"

"Kylo Ren killed them, and they're never coming back," Rey said, her voice hollow. Luke nodded, and Finn closed his eyes against the sorrow that rolled off Rey in waves.

"I am truly sorry, Rey. Are you certain you still want to do this now?" he asked, and Rey nodded after a long moment. "This is where it gets a bit better. Your family's surname was your paternal great-grandmother’s name, and it carries with it no small degree of power and prestige.”

“Kryze? Hey, yeah, isn’t that—” Poe began, but Luke held up a hand.

“You could also have had the name Kenobi."

Poe made a strangled noise. " _Kenobi_?! Not—"

"Poe, please. We have to go back...awhile. Past my generation, even. You remember that I studied with Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Rey nodded impatiently. "When he was still a Padawan, he met Satine Kryze, a Mandalorian Duchess. She wasn’t a duchess yet, and was Obi-Wan's age at the time," Luke said. They remained still and quiet, because Poe had clapped a hand over his mouth in astonishment, so Luke continued. "I'm not sure even Obi-Wan knew, but Satine had a daughter that was his. She didn't raise the girl herself, because she knew it would destroy his place in the Order and her position in politics—and later, during the Clone Wars, it would be a death-sentence to the child. The girl's story is incomplete, but her name was Margos, and she eventually married and had a son, and somehow Margos found out whose child she really was by the time she died. The son followed in his grandmother's footsteps in Mandalorian politics after the fall of the Empire—or, was going to—which is why he took the Kryze name. He was hoping to run for senator when I met him—" Luke looked up from his lap, where he'd been staring at his hands while reciting his story, and caught Rey's eyes.

"So I'm—"

"My former Master's great-granddaughter. Yes. You must understand that some of this was very difficult to verify, so there's an outside chance that I'm incorrect... If we had all the Old Republic’s records, we might be able to verify with a DNA test, but the Empire had so much of those, and many were destroyed…" Luke trailed off, and Rey blew out a long breath. The room was utterly silent except for the muffled noise of the ubiquitous heart monitor beeping away about twice as fast as it should have been.

"So," Rey finally said, and smiled shyly: "So it's always the Kenobi's job to go after the reluctant Skywalker?"

Poe guffawed, surprised, and Luke even blushed, equally surprised. "It seems to be what the Force keeps demanding of the family, yes." He stood up and took Rey's hand. "Thank you for taking this so well. I would be glad to tell you all I know about your family, and now you know their names, well—"

Poe was already holonetting their names on another datapad. "Holy crap, Rey, if you have an inheritance on Mandalore..." 

After making sure that Rey was alright and had had the chance to ask anything she could think of, Luke left, telling her he didn't expect to see her until she was fully recovered.

Once he'd left, Rey was silent, head bowed as she looked down at her hands and wondered what the happy couple in the photo would have thought of their daughter—still some part feral child, and some part Jedi, and some part the affianced of the best pilot in the Resistance and the first Stormtrooper to break First Order training. "I wish I could remember them. They must have been so young when they had me," she said, eventually, and was hugged fiercely from both sides.

 _They were young when Kylo Ren killed them,_ Poe thought bitterly, but didn't say aloud. "I know they'd be proud of you," Poe said, kissing her forehead. "Except for the settling for us part, you know," he teased gently.

But Rey was still sick, and still tired, and her heart hurt and she didn’t respond as she ordinarily would have to Poe’s teasing. "No. Any parent who loves their child so much they send them away and then die to protect them would just be happy they're happy," she said instead, and found she was, for some inexplicable reason, crying. What started as mere sniffles turned into actual tears running down her cheeks, and she didn't fight it when Finn pulled her to his chest and held her, his chin resting on her head so she was tucked against him as securely as she could be. Poe rubbed her shoulders until she cried herself out—it didn't take long—and she reached out to pull him closer, wanting more than anything to be completely surrounded by the two people in the whole universe who she loved, and who loved her, more than anything.

"Oh, darling," Poe said, folding around her until she was sandwiched between them. "That's right, Rey, of course," he murmured, feeling callous for trying to lighten the mood. "And you should be proud of them, too," he added. "Proud of where you come from. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rey! And Duchess Satine! I mean—" he chuckled and squeezed her as she gave a wet laugh. "You're okay," he whispered, kissing her hair.

"I don't want anything like this to happen to our children," Rey said in a small voice. She wanted children of her own, but she wasn’t sure she could shake this fear for them.

"It never will," Finn reassured her. They were going to see to that by getting rid of the First Order. "They'll have the protection of the best pilot in the Resistance, a Jedi, and an ex-stormtrooper. And also, I think, another Jedi, a powerful general, a Wookiee, at least one droid, and the pilot's father. And probably various pilots and soldiers if we ever ask for help." He was certain they wouldn't want to be left out of any "fun."

Rey and Poe hummed together, imagining how well indeed their children would be protected, and with all three of them, how they would protected from growing up without parents.

They stayed curled around each other for a little while longer, until Finn felt Rey getting heavier in his arms. He squeezed one of Poe's hands that he'd been holding, in case he hadn't noticed, and, "Ready to go back to sleep? We'll stay. Or we can check if we can go back to our room instead, if Dr. Kalonia doesn't think you need to be here anymore," he asked.

"I don't want you two to be uncomfortable all night," Rey said. "But I'm so tired. I don't care."

"Well, I can tell you I'll be uncomfortable sleeping without you, so," Poe said and shrugged. "It's late, anyway, let's sleep the night through here."

"Sounds good to me," Finn said, and instead of going to the second bed that Dr. Kalonia had had brought in, rearranged all of them so they could fit on Rey's bed. Rey shuffled a little until she was half on top of Finn with her head on his chest ("Still the best pillow"). She tangled her legs up with Poe's and pulled his arm over her, as well, so she could snuggle with him, too. Apparently being sick made her needy and clingy, even if she wasn't feeling really horrible anymore.

Poe found it really cute when Rey or Finn arranged them for sleep, which was good because he was pretty sure they found the same thing cute when he did it. "Shh, you're okay, sugar," he whispered in her ear. "Shove me off if you get too warm." And after a minute: "It's going to be an honor to marry the both of you, and we're going to be the best parents ever. I love you, Finn Dameron and Rey Kenobi Dameron." He yawned. "Should we hyphenate that? Poe Kenobi-Dameron..." He hummed, trying it on for size, along with Kryze-Dameron and various other possibilities.

"Sounds very impressive," Finn said, eyes already closed. Rey was still not an entirely normal temperature, but her slightly-warmer-than-average sort-of fever was strangely comfortable, like a warm, Rey-shaped blanket. And from where he'd curled his arm around her back, he could feel her breathing, and matched his breaths to hers until they were long and slow. He flailed sleepily for Poe's hand and laced their fingers together before letting their gentle breaths lull him into contented sleep.

Poe was still in the middle of figuring how long of a name he could get away with, and making Finn, sleepily, in his head, into a Brigadier General just for laughs (Brigadier General Finn Kryze Kenobi Dameron was the longest name he could come up with) when he dropped off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey wasn't dreaming for long before she heard someone calling her name. "Rey. Rey?"

She had heard the voice before, she thought, in the Force. Was this the voice of the Force?

The voice laughed, his accent High Basic, like hers. "Oh, no. If I'm the voice of the Force, then Maker help us all."

"Master Kenobi?"

"It is good to finally speak to you, Rey."

And maybe she was dreaming, or maybe not, but there was a figure standing in the doorway, glowing blue and not entirely opaque. Poe and Finn slept on, and she thought she ought to have been embarrassed of how she lay with them draped around her, but she was strangely proud.

"I...am sorry for my part in the life you lived. Your grandmother should not have been an orphan, and your father—"

"It wasn't your fault Kylo Ren wanted to kill me and killed them," Rey said. "He killed Han solo, too, and lots of other people."

"So you know who I am."

Rey nodded. "You look different in the holos Poe showed me. Thought you'd be taller."

Obi-Wan laughed. "I imagine."

"Why didn't you marry Satine?"

"I would have, if I had known about our daughter, or if Satine had wanted me to," he said, and Rey believed him. "But I would have had to leave the Jedi Order."

"Can I not get married if I want to be a Jedi?"

Obi-Wan paused, and waited a long time before speaking, but nothing showed on his face. "To be a Jedi, according to the code, you couldn't. Or...shouldn't." Now he looked uncomfortable.

Rey frowned, wondering what would happen if she used the Force regardless of whether or not she was a Jedi. Would that mean she had joined the Dark Side even if she did exactly as she was already planning to do?

"Why not? Has that prevented bad things from happening in the past?" she asked.

"Well—" Obi-Wan knew she was thinking about Anakin. "No, the code on its own did not prevent tragedy in Anakin’s case—at this point, multiple tragedies. But, to be fair, if they hadn't gotten married in secret, perhaps things might not have—"

"Perhaps if they hadn't been _required_ to get married in secret..." Rey interrupted, and Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at her. "We can argue what-ifs all day," she added. "What was the original reasoning for that rule?"

Obi-Wan blinked. He knew. He would have helped Anakin any way he could, and Padmé, if only he had known before it was too late. "No, you're right. The rule is to prevent attachments which are too often ruled by passion." He sighed. "So, marriage isn't the thing that is strictly forbidden. People can make attachments without it. Master and Padawan, for example. Padawan and young noblewoman... But, the old Order would argue that anything that overrides your dedication to the Order is an insurmountable obstacle to becoming a Jedi."

"Do we assume, then, that Poe will be less dedicated to the Resistance, or Finn, for marrying me and each other? Fighting for the Resistance is something they do for each other as much as for their friends and for the General. They're making the world safe for each other and safe for their children." She was warming up to this. "And what's so bad about passion? You have to have passion for _something_ —you have to stand for _something_. If you stand for nothing, what will you fall for? What will you fight to protect?"

"I didn't say it would make you less dedicated," Obi-Wan corrected softly. "It would have, at one time, at least, prevented you from joining the Jedi Order, but not from using the Force, or even using the Force for good." Obi-Wan shrugged. "But then, you know what happened to the Order."

They stared at each other.

"When you find someone you can connect to in a selfless way, then you are on the path of the light. But I would still warn you against passion, and aim for serenity in all,” Obi-Wan continued. “If anything is more important to you than your connection to the Force, it could be used against you, and turn you to the Dark, as happened with Vader."

Rey considered this. "It doesn't sound to me like serenity runs in the family," Rey said, raising one eyebrow at the Jedi who had no business telling _her_ to manage her libido. "But I'll try." There were so many things she wanted to ask Obi-Wan—not about the Force or being a Jedi, but about her family. Their family, though she supposed he would probably know little more than Luke. Instead, "So wait, are you actually here? Like...you're real. What do you do when you're not being ghostly and mysterious?" she asked.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Oh, I'm real. Communing with the Force using a method I can show you. But, later. I see you living out a long, rich life." He smiled. "And not alone. Am I right that you want children? I cannot see the future clearly but I can see your heart, Rey."

Rey was surprised at this, but only for a moment. "I—yeah. I think I do. Poe and Finn do." They were perhaps more enthusiastic about it, but at least they had some experience. "I’m afraid for them. Worried I might not be able to protect them, or be there for them. Even though I know, I know, I shouldn’t be afraid, fear is the path to the Dark side.” She sighed. “I bet having kids was right out under the old rules, right?" she asked, but with no malice.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "How do you think new Force sensitives are born?" he said, and almost sounded amused. "We had many non-Jedi paths for Force sensitives who wanted families instead of dedicating their lives to the Order. Sometimes I think Anakin would have...but he was interested in the glory and prestige—look, I’m not saying the Order didn't have _problems_." His translucent blue form flickered, like he was losing concentration. "Having Padawans is like having children, in a way..."

"Poor Master Luke," Rey laughed, imagining she was probably a trial to ‘raise.’ "Having a Jedi Master is kind of like having a parent, probably." A parent who didn't really believe in punishing their kid when she went off and did something really stupid, but used it as a teachable moment about _consequences_ , for example. On second thought, maybe that was a thing parents did too. Rey wasn't really sure.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Don't 'poor Luke', me," he said, and sounded so amused and familiar that it made Rey smile. "You are both lucky to have each other, and you both are wonderful. I am proud to be part of a legacy entwined with yours and his. It's a beautiful symmetry, that the Kenobi and Skywalker have reversed roles, as Master and Apprentice." He flickered again. "Rey, I cannot stay, and you should rest."

"I asked if it's always the job of the Kenobi to go after the Skywalker, so that hasn’t changed," Rey yawned, eliciting a smile from Obi-Wan. She supposed she was a little tired. It had been a busy day... "Um. Could you come back, sometime? And tell me about Satine?" she asked shyly, before Obi-Wan could fade away.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. Her question indicated she had made her choice, for family over Force, and he couldn't bring himself to think it was the wrong one. "And about more difficult things, perhaps. About Kylo Ren, and the Force." He was fading now. "I am very proud of you, Rey, as I know your parents are."

Rey breathed a sigh of relief that Obi-Wan would come back, but "Wait what? _Are_?" she asked as he grew so transparent she could barely see him.

" _Make your attachments your strength, and not your weakness..._ " he said, not answering her question, and then disappeared. Rey sighed heavily and was still for several long moments before she snuggled back in between Finn and Poe to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We technically wrote this scene before we saw [this](http://rettaroo.tumblr.com/post/145803555214/george-lucas-changes-jedi-marriage-rules-after) but then decided to steal some of Lucasfilm's language here.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! Some Rey!whump. It's just so hard because she's so tough and will bite your arm off as soon as eat out of your hand...as the boys find out.
> 
> We hope you are enjoying the series. Please consider letting us know what you like or what we can improve on in the Comments. You can also come bother us on Tumblr at [Maeglinthebold](http://maeglinthebold.tumblr.com/) and [A-singer-of-songs](http://a-singer-of-songs.tumblr.com/).


End file.
